Zutara Book 3 One Large family
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: OC time...That's all I'm saying...also edit again...Book 4 coming soon


Book 3 One Large Family

* * *

It had been 6 years since the wedding and 5 years from Zuta's birth.

Katara had gotten use to the heat and loved the beauty of her new home , she also was pregnant with twins. Suki was pregnant with her first.

Toph and Aang had married two years ago but no one had seen them. So they decided to visit, the fire lord's palace.

Katara, Suki and Katara's second child Zuta were in the garden laughing and enjoying the day. Since Aang was the Avatar and all he could enter whenever and wherever. One of Zuko's newly passed laws because they all had this bond of friendship.

"Mommy look it's Avata Aangy and Tooph" Zuta said pointing to Appa. Aang was waving to them.

"Hello Aang, Toph welcome back to the Fire Nation!" Katara called waving back.

"Don't tell me little Zuta told on us again" Toph said as they landed. "Go on tell your father who's here" Katara told her daughter.  
"Kay Mommy. Be right back Aunty Suki"

"Hey Katara, Suki" Aang smiled at them.

"So what's with the visit?" Suki asked.

"We have something to tell you" is all Toph said as she placed her hands behind her.

"It's been a while hasn't it"

"Yes a while" Aang couldn't help but hide his hands in his pockets either.

"So sugar queen it looks like you been busy" Toph smiled and winked.

"We had some free time for the past 6 years " she laughed placing a hand on her belly.

"You too Suki. You and Sokka had some time alone?"

"Well only a couple of months ago. But it got busy once again in the south. When Sokka needed to talk with Zuko he took me along and I'm staying here till the baby comes" she simple sighed and rubbed hers as well.

* * *

"So what's the surprise?" Katara asked sitting back down.

"Not till the others show" Toph said as she sat down on the side of the small pond. Aang just stood there smiling. Toph had placed her right hand over her left.

Zuko holding little Zuta came with Sokka soon after. "Hello everyone, what's going on"

"Toph and Aang have a surprise to tell us" said Suki. Zuko had put Zuta down. She ran over to them. And she went behind Aang and giggled. Zuta then ran back to her parents.

"Toph and I fianlly got married" Aang smiled as her help Toph up.

"We married two years ago" Toph said give Aang a gentle hug. Suki and Katara looked at each other and smiled.

"Knew it would happen sooner or later" Suki laughed.

"So how did I know Toph would say the truth once no one was around?" Katara got up and laughed getting her pocket purse. "I owe you five dollars Suki"

"You betted on us!?" Aang was very surprised at this.

"I guessed a year Suki guessed longer when you would tell us" Katara and Suki started to laugh Toph joined into as well. Her sneakiness rubbed off to her friends.

But then Katara felt a pinch in her stomach.  
"Oh… that didn't feel right" Katara said painfully.

"You just broke water" Toph smiled at her.

"You'll be in labor soon"

"You can feel the babies!" Sokka was surprised. "Sort of" she said. 'But then again weird things always happen to us' she muttered to herself.

"We might as well get you back into bed" Zuko said giving a hand to his wife.

"Let's go get the nurses" said Sokka picking up Zuta.

"Kay Uncle Soka" she smiled for some reason pronouncing names wrong was fun for her.

* * *

So they went to the bedroom Suki, Toph and Katara were talking about names. Katara was ready for the pain.

"Do you think they'll be double benders?" Toph asked.

"Maybe or they'll be like their older siblings" said Katara. Her little boy came running into the room.

"Mommy!"

"Hey there Kako" she smiled at him .

Kako is 6 years old.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Suki.

"At the park with Maddy Ty lee and Si Haru" he answered still unable to say Sir or Madam correctly.

"Hey there girls!"cheered Ty lee coming into the room. "We came as soon as we heard the news" Haru was very quiet but he smiled a hello.  
Zuko was sitting next to Katara being very quiet holding her hand.

"Oh…oh…kay someone help me!" she yelled in pain. The nurse came running in as Katara began to push.

Zuko knew something everyone didn't know about the twins. But a doctor of course knew. One might have trouble growing as the other would be healthy. So he jumped out of thought as Katara had screamed.

Soon the babies were born.

A boy and a girl, Zuko took the little girl in hand a notice she was the weaker of the two.

"So what are their names?" Suki asked.

"Zuko? What did you want for a boy"

"Azuru"

"Like Azula?" asked Ty Lee.

"A little like her name but not exactly…I wonder where she's gone to"

"What of the girl Zuko?"

"Katara?"

"Mika" she said sweetly.


End file.
